


进阶教学

by kunicchi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 拆卸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunicchi/pseuds/kunicchi
Summary: 且看老司机柱子如何带Bee崽飞……





	进阶教学

**Author's Note:**

> 擎蜂，拆卸现场预警  
> 文科生搞的拆车，大家不要太较真_(:з」∠)_

 

一阵前所未有的晕眩击中了Bumblebee，他过载了好几秒，视觉模块里满是漆黑，然后倏地一下，所有又恢复到正常。

 

他坏掉的发声器挤出两三道不和谐的机械音——是的，Ratchet终于如愿以偿地拆了Bumblebee乱跳台的车载收音机，并承诺会找个更好的替代品——蓝色的光学镜不知所措地开阖了好几下，还是没能摆脱这恼人的感眩晕。

 

“Bumblebee，”Optimus的面甲贴近侦查兵敏锐的音频接收器，低沉的嗓音震得Bumblebee头雕上每一个细微的零件都在轻颤，“你太紧张了。”他的手指小心翼翼地从对接通道里抽出一节，再缓缓推进去，挤压间机体分泌的润滑液从接口那儿淌了出来。

 

Bumblebee发出一串惊慌失措的嗡嗡声，Optimus听懂了，他体贴地退出手指；明黄色汽车人收起的后置面板下从未有人踏足过的通道里溅出大量透明的润滑液，淅淅沥沥落到保护叶片与地面上。

 

【Optimus……】Bumblebee半阖的光学镜里渗出亮晶晶的清洗液，【我很抱歉……】

 

“你做得很好，Bumblebee。”Optimus不会苛责处机在机生头一次的对接中表现紧张，他沾满润滑液的手指再次碾开湿漉漉的保护叶片、探进侦查兵的接口。

 

Bumblebee发出了尖锐的低鸣。

 

Optimus的手指对他纤细狭窄的接口来说就够受的了，比面甲还要柔软几分的金属甬道又一次被塞得结结实实毫无缝隙时，它还在小幅度地抽搐。

 

年轻汽车人的光学镜惊恐地扩张成饱满的圆形，【Optimus，我大概出了故障，我……】他挣扎着想要摆脱Optimus如楔子一般钉入自己接口的手指，【我需要Ratchet。】

 

“你不需要他。”Optimus的声音黯了几分。

 

高频的电子音一下子没了动静，Bumblebee湿润的光学镜开阖了两三下，【Optimus？】

 

“Ratchet是个技术精湛的医生，但现在你需要的只有我。”汽车人首领意识到自己短暂地失态了，他不该任由名为嫉妒的负面感情吞噬情感模块，“这是正常的生理反应，Bumblebee，并不是故障。”Optimus张开另一只大手，轻柔地覆在副官的侧胯的机甲上，像是某种抚慰。

 

Bumblebee点点头，同时低低地呜咽了声，他信任并且爱慕他们的首领，Optimus Prime从不会欺骗他。

 

然而很快，年轻的汽车人惊恐地发觉他错了：Optimus温柔贴过来的手掌不仅仅出于安抚的目的，同时也是为了固定住Bumblebee，好让他不至于在手指猛烈摩擦对接通道时因剧烈挣扎而受伤。

 

【Optimus！】Bumblebee的尖叫声跟警笛似的刺耳，但这没有扫了Optimus的兴，他的手指没根而入，关节正好顶在明黄色汽车人对接通道内的敏感节点上，指腹则不轻不重地按到了油箱垫片，【我，我觉得，很难受……好热……】

 

Bumblebee的换气扇涡轮以及散热片颓靡地罢了工，他的机体越来越烫，冷凝液流不出一滴、光学镜的蓝光也闪烁个不停，内置系统不得不在机体温度上升超过50%时发出了嘈杂的警告声。

 

“冷静点，小家伙。”Optimus当然也感知到了侦查兵的异常，他指尖上发达的神经电路在Bumblebee自身的内置系统发觉不对劲前已经触到了金属甬道内过高的温度，“你快要下线了。”汽车人的首领芯底无声叹了口气，看来进阶教学对青涩不已的Bumblebee还为时尚早。

 

他惋惜地想，手腕向后慢慢发力，温柔地抽出了深埋入对接通道内的手指。

 

Bumblebee颤巍巍的手拽住了Optimus的手腕，【Optimus，别停下，】他光学镜的边缘泛着迷茫的光晕，像是挣扎于下线与重启之间，【我是个战士，战士不会半途而废。】

 

“即便那会让你疼到发不出声音？”Optimus话一出口才意识到这么说对Bumblebee来说讽刺的意味大于劝诫，而Bumblebee并不在意，【我本来就发不出什么声音，Optimus。】

 

Optimus Prime前置面板下的输出管就跟他的身形一般，粗壮得惊人。Bumblebee好奇又羞涩地瞥了一眼，就被那上头的密集分布的螺旋状纹路给吓得阖起了光学镜。

 

“别半途而废，战士。”

 

Bumblebee刚想嗡嗡嗡地为自己辩护，他们首领硬得发烫的输出管前端轻而易举地挤开了毫无保护作用的保护叶片，“我也不会。”

 

【————！】Bumblebee听见自己发出今天最尖利的喊叫声，他的音频接收器被这道高频音给刺痛了，而Optimus并未为因此萌生出打退堂鼓的念头。

 

保护叶片后那道布满传感点的甬道被巨大的输出管给撑得膨胀变形，Bumblebee甚至能听到它的悲鸣，【……慢一点，Optimus，慢……】

 

Optimus试探性地挺动了记腰板，小汽车人的对接通道把他的管子咬得死紧，他根本就没有顶进去多少，反而重重地碾过了Bumblebee的敏感节点。

 

Bumblebee的光学镜熄灭了好几秒才勉强找回几簇蓝光，他火种出窍般茫然地看着将自己压在身下的Optimus，连笨拙的机械音也喊不出来了。

 

Optimus俯身亲了亲Bumblebee爬满冷凝液的面甲，再用拇指拭去小汽车人嘴角的电解液，“我的耐心远没有你想象中那样好，Bee。”他有些粗暴地掀开身下人的前置面板，只手探进去，握住侦察兵与机形相当的小巧输出管，力度适中地撸动起来。

 

快感一下子就击溃了不经机事的汽车人，他瘫软下机体，唯有头雕上的触觉翼与后肩上的两对门翼轻颤着立在那里。

 

Optimus的输出管抓住时机，以一种要将Bumblebee捅穿的力度向接通道深处的次级油箱猛冲；甬道上所有的节点元件都被这个庞然大物狠狠碾过，小汽车人跟过电似的整个机体抽搐了起来。

 

Bumblebee软绵绵地躺在淌满润滑液的地上，任由Optimus将自己拆开，他以为不会有更刺激的了，直到他们首领的输出管顶到了次级油箱的垫片。

 

侦察兵的输出管几乎是在油箱垫片被撞击的那刻就射出了乳白色的次级能量液，他被干得汁水横流、前后两边都处于过载之中——这小汽车人开始无声地哭泣，清洁液从光学镜的边缘渗个不停。

 

Optimus一开始没有发觉，他过于投入了，一心只想顶开Bumblebee的次级油箱，在里头留下自己的能量液。

 

他的机体要比脑模块运转得更快，就在Bumblebee的甬道连带着油箱垫片一阵猛烈痉挛之时，Optimus生着螺纹的输出管就死死卡住了次级油箱的闸口，管口正好插进去，然后输出管在一阵可怕的抽动后，能量液汹涌地喷溅了进去。

 

【Optimus！】

 

Bumblebee嗡嗡的电子声回光返照似的冲出早就损坏了的发声器，Optimus这才发觉他的副官哭了，“Bee，”他柔声地安慰道：“我弄疼你了。”

 

【不…不是……】明黄色的汽车人喘息着——他的次级油箱正在被Optimus的能量液给灌满——他艰难地举高右手，试图抓住Optimus的胸甲，【火种，你的，火种，我想要它。】

 

Optimus芯里泛起一股用尽全宇宙的语言也无法描述的悸动， “它早就是你的了，” 他握住Bumblebee颤抖的手，按着它贴到自己的胸甲前，“但今天我不能把它交给你。”

 

在Bumblebee质问Optimus原因前，内置系统为了保护机体，干脆利落地让主人下了线。

 

* * *

 

“刚才我扫描了你，”Ratchet将一台车载收音机连接进Bumblebee胸甲下的凹槽里，“你能说说为什么你的次级油箱垫片变形得这么厉害么？”

 

Bumblebee手忙脚乱地比划了一阵，收音机里冒出的嗡嗡声尽是些敷衍的狡辩。

 

“上周你可还好好的，Bee，”Ratchet的光学镜眯成了两条缝，“是我错过了什么我应该知道的事情么？”

 

小汽车人赶忙摇摇头，两根触觉翼也一并晃得令人眼花，【那只是……】

 

Optimus从他们身后的阴影里走出来，抬手搭上Bumblebee的肩膀：

 

“那只是进阶教学的一部分，Ratchet。”

 

**-完-**

 

Ratchet：看在火种的份儿上！Optimus，这是犯罪。

【今天老救芯塞了嘛？——芯塞了。】

（Bee崽成年了所以不是犯罪！只是老夫少妻x


End file.
